Into the Night
by appleslovetea
Summary: COMPLETE - Asami/ Akihito tiny one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Asami or Akihito, but if you want to give them to me for Christmas I'll gladly take them both he he ;)

**A/N:** Slice-of-life tiny Asami/Akihito one-shot. Hope you enjoy reading it! :)

**Into the Night**

* * *

Akihito couldn't sleep, although truth be told he'd always had trouble falling asleep right after sex anyway.

In that regard he was nothing like Asami, who seemed to be able to slumber on command.

Akihito had not yet managed to control his heart rate after their latest love making session and he could already sense Asami drifting off to dreamland beside him; the older man's hold on his naked form slackening ever so slightly as his consciousness began to fade; leaving the younger man alone with nothing but the sound of the rain beating against the windows to keep him company.

At first Akihito followed in on Asami's footsteps, closing his eyes in an attempt to be lulled to sleep by the feel of the other man's shallow breaths gently tickling his ear, but soon gave up on it.

He felt far too cramped to be in a comfortable enough position to relax, let alone fall asleep.

When he tried to move though, he found his legs trapped between Asami's muscular ones making it impossible to shift to a more relaxing position.

Grumbling under his breath, Akihito still managed to turn his upper body enough so that he now lay on his side facing Asami, who unaware of the sudden commotion continued sleeping without a care in the world.

The youngster stared up at his sleeping face unable to hold an exasperated sigh. He really didn't understand why Asami insisted on sleeping in his bed so often after sex. It was far too narrow for two people!

Of course deep down Akihito figured the fact made no difference whatsoever to the older man. Falling asleep as fast as he usually did, while mercilessly hogging more than half of the available mattress space, made him completely oblivious to Akihito's resulting insomniac ordeals.

He even had the nerve to ask Akihito every so often on the following mornings why was it he looked so tired... The bastard!

Mumbling fresh curses against the other man, Akihito punched his pillow (or at least the half of it his Royal Highness Asami Ryuichi was so generous not to hog all to himself) trying to at least find a comfortable enough place to lay his head.

The movement ended up disturbing Asami in his sleep though, who unconsciously tightened his hold around Akihito's waist, pulling the younger man closer to himself just as a cold draft rushed through the open windows towards them.

"Great!" Akihito thought, finding his face now smacked against the other man's broad chest. "What am I now? A freaking human blanket? !"

He tried moving again, but Asami's arm around his waist weighed more than a tree trunk.

"Hey Asami..." Akihito tried calling out. "Mind moving a little bit?" He asked, already knowing it to be pointless. The man slept through earthquakes for crying out loud. Like he'd ever wake up just from the sound of his voice.

Sighing in defeat, Akihito eventually turned his head upwards, fixing his eyes on Asami's sleeping face again.

Looking at him now, with such an unguarded, peaceful expression no one would ever guess the powerful, dangerous persona Asami could be when awake.

Akihito though, knew it quite well...

And he also knew what he was doing to himself, even though he'd pretend it was not obvious to see.

The way he let his feelings be tossed about by the other man was almost laughable to him, but he couldn't deny the drug-like effect Asami had on him. To say he was 'hooked' on Asami would be an understatement...

Over the months they had been living together, Akihito had found himself seeking the other man's warmth more and more often, to the point he had to consciously check himself so as to avoid raising Asami's awareness to it.

No matter how many times he'd tried to convince himself that Asami was a player and completely wrong for him, he could not for the life of him say no to any of his advances, which pissed off Akihito out of his wits.

Asami was nothing but a case of trouble, in the first, second, all the way up to the tenth degree. Sadly though, he was also just the kind of trouble it was impossible to resist.

And what pissed Akihito off the most was that deep down he also knew that he didn't care, as long as in the end he could be allowed to stay by Asami's side.

The young man didn't dare own up to his feelings out loud though... That's why he could only muster up the courage to verbalize them at times such as that one, when Asami was out cold sleeping, with no chance of listening in.

"I never wanna leave your side..." Akihito found himself saying out loud, feeling like 50 shades of cheesy two seconds later.

Boy was he glad Asami was a heavy sleeper. He thought, blushing as his confession re-played in his mind. He'd be mortified if Asami would ever listen in on him.

Akihito had already said so many lame stuff over the past few nights they'd slept together while Asami was already out cold, he was beginning to feel like a character from a cheesy soap opera.

Shaking his head to dispel the embarrassing thoughts, he nevertheless shuffled closer to Asami, his head ending up resting below the other man's chin.

...He was already half-asleep when about 5 minutes later Asami peeked down at him through half-open eyelids; the trace of a smile appearing on the older man's lips as he slowly held the younger man closer to him.

Cheesy or not, love confessions were always nice to hear...

**The End**


End file.
